Integral image display (IID)-type three-dimensional (3D) display technology may involve a display with a high brightness and enable a user to view a 3D image with a naked eye. Such an IID-type technology may generate a 3D image by refracting a two-dimensional (2D) elemental image array (EIA) image in different directions through a refraction implemented by a microlens array located on a 2D display, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel.
An actual location of the microlens array may deviate from a designed location of the microlens array due to a characteristic quality (e.g., accuracy) of the microlens array, or an environmental characteristic (e.g., temperature) of a location at which the microlens array is disposed. Thus, correcting an error in the actual location of the microlens array may be needed for a high-quality IID-type 3D display.